Barney's Outdoor Fun!
Barney's Outdoor Fun! is a home video that was released on May 13, 2003. It is a re-release of Camp WannaRunnaRound. Plot After a Forest Ranger visits the school, Stephen decides he wants to be a Ranger when he grows up. There’s one problem. He’s never been in a real forest! But with a little imagination and some help from Barney, Stephen soon learns all about the great outdoors at Camp WannaRunnaRound. It’s a place filled with wonderfully woodsy fun where Baby Bop, BJ, camp counsellor Barney and all the kids learn about all the great things to do in the forest. From hiking through the woods to pitching "puppy tents", there’s never been a camp like WannaRunnaRound. There’s even a special visit from some of the cuddliest animal friends the kids have ever seen. So gather all your camping gear, because an outdoor adventure is about to begin! Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia This is the last Barney DVD from HiT Entertainment not to contain a menu. *This video also marks the first appearances of Hannah and Chip *Because this, Barney's Adventure Bus, and Good Day, Good Night were released before Season 4 aired, the Season 1-3 theme song is still used for these home videos. However, this version of I Love You is similar to the Season 4 version. All of this could mean that these three videos are pilot episodes for the Second Generation until Season 4 starts in November 17th 1997. *The is the thirteenth episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities to start, the kids hastily clean their rooms The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *The Adventure Screen goes from being a portable television-like set on wheels to being animated with CGI (computer-generated imagery). *This is the only appearance of Baby Bop's dog, Bingo. *During the song BINGO, Barney's camping jacket becomes loose; but after a couple of seconds, his jacket is buttoned up again and kept getting loose and buttoned through out the song. *After Stephen leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). *This is the first time Kim appeared with Stephen and Baby Bop. *If you look real close when BJ and Baby Bop were leave a person is holding a dog.